Lessons Learned
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: A songfic about the end of Eclipse. Extended version of Chapter 27 pages 605-606. I hope you like it! It will have SPOILERS I think, so if you havent read all 3 books, then don't click here.


This isn't my first story, but it's my first one about Twilight

3 June 2008

**This isn't my first story, but it's my first one about Twilight! Enjoy…and remember I don't own any of this stuff! This takes place in ECLIPSE, so warnig….SPOILERS!**

Bella's POV

So I just left Jacob's house. I was sitting in my truck about a mile away from Jacob. I knew Edward couldn't come to me. I didn't want him to. I just wanted to sit there on the side of the road. I'm still in shock. I always knew that I would choose Edward, but I didn't want to let Jacob go. His sadness was tearing me apart! The look in his eyes as I said bye for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time was enough to kill me….

"I'm glad Edward isn't here…" I mumbled to myself.

I sat there another moment as the pain of losing my best friend started to hit me. I felt the first warm tear leak out onto my check.

I couldn't handle the silence any longer. I could see all of the pain I had caused. I had hurt everyone around me….Jacob, Edward, Charlie, Renee….would it ever end. I could feel more tears and hear a single broken sob escape my chest.

Finally I couldn't handle tormenting myself any longer. I popped in the headphones or the Ipod Edward had bought me. I didn't really approve, but I accepted it anyway. He had already programmed a bunch of songs onto it for me.

I didn't feel the need to flip through songs, so I listened to the first one that came on.

_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some bitter endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo.  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,_

I could feel the confused look on my face. I mumbled, "Why would this song be here?" I don't listen to music often, not to mention country. This song was like it was coming from my heart. I was practically bawling now. I knew Alice would see me, but no one would come.

_  
But it don't really matter,  
When life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

There were definitely lessons learned. I am done torturing people. People I loved.

I was now slumped over on the seat of the truck, shaking from the tremors that the sobs caused. I decided to just listen to the lyrics. No thinking! I would tear myself up if I analyzed the words too much.__

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should have taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get threw the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are the things that make you strong!  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone.  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
From everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
From every change, life has thrown me.  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.  
Lessons learned.

The Song ended, and I couldn't handle another one. I shut the Ipod off immediately. I was still crying so hard that I couldn't see, but it was getting closer and closer to 11:00 at night. I knew Edward would be worried along with Charlie.

I drove a little ways and I knew when I crossed the treaty line. Edward was there waiting. No car. He knew I would need him. He knew I would stop.

Of course, I stopped. Edward climbed in on the driver's side, pulling me onto his lap. I was still sobbing. I don't know how I made it that far without wrecking my truck.

Edward just sat there holding me, letting me cry. Every now and then he would kiss my hair or my forehead. He hummed my lullaby to calm me down. It worked. After about a half hour of crying, I calmed down. I was still hiccupping a little, but I had stopped crying. I looked Edward in the eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am always here for you. Always know that. I love you. You are everything to me." With that said, he kissed me till I was gasping for air. I felt my face spread into a smile when he let me breath.

"I'm ready to go home now." I told him. And with that, he started the truck and drove down the road with me still half sitting on his lap. He held me tight to his side. It was comforting, and I knew then that somehow everything would be okay.

**Please Review, so I know whether or not I should write some more. I hope you enjoyed. The song was Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood.**


End file.
